Last Chance
by Serenestorm
Summary: This isn't your typical Silver Millennium story. Serenity falls in love with Edymion the brother of the prince she is engaged to marry. The sister of her best friend is in love with Edymion. I'm not very good at summaries so please read and review.


Last Chance

Serenestorm

Chapter 1 Destiny

**Standard Disclaimer:  Sailor Moon does not belong to me.**  (Duh!)

Characters: Name/Role

**Queen Selene**- Supreme Queen and ruler of the Sol Galaxy

**Princess Serenity**- Supreme Princess Heir of the Silver Millennium

**King Marcos-** King of Earth

**Queen Rhea**- Queen of Earth

**Prince Marcos**- Supreme Prince of Earth

**Prince Edymion**- Second Prince of Earth

**Queen Minerva**- Queen of Mercury

**Princess Tinia**- Princess of Mercury (**Ami**)

**Queen Bellona**- Queen of Mars

**Princess Reianei** (Ray-un-a)- Princess of Mars (**Rei**)

**Princess Adriana**- Princess of Mars (Reianei's older twin)

**Queen Juno-** Queen of Jupiter

**Princess Makyla**- Princess of Jupiter (**Makoto**)

**Queen Aphrodite**- Queen of Venus

**Princess Maia**- Princess of Venus (**Minako**)

This is a silver millennium story.  I know it's been done about a zillion times but I promise this one will be different.

There are many stories about forbidden loves, some gruesome others slightly spoken of in whispers to any with the heart to hear.  On this note begins the tale of such a love forbidden, the love of a princess for her prince, the love of Serenity for her Edymion. 

Serenity knew that she was engaged to a prince from earth, a prince she had never met.  She knew that one day she would be ordained to for fill her obligation as a princess of her stature and marry said prince and with their union true peace would come to the Silver Millennium, of which her mother ruled.  She did not, however, expect this to be so soon.  As already noted, she had been engaged to the supreme earth prince most of her life as had he to her, but she was not ready to marry him.  Tears streaked down her cheeks as she looked at her reflection at her vanity.  Her silver hair hung unrestricted from its usual odangos, flowing past the seat of the chair she occupied.  Her blue eyes, which were usually happy with laughter and mirth, sparkled with tears as she thought back to what her mother had said to her just an hour ago. 

 She was seated in front of her vanity as she was now, preparing for the twin princesses of Mars coming of age ball, which was to be held on the moon, when her mother came into her room… 

**Flash back**

"Serene, dear, I need to talk to you." She said

"About what, mother?" Princess Serenity stopping what she was doing and facing the queen.

"Serene, as you know you are engaged to the earthen supreme prince".

"Yes, I know.  We've been engaged since I was five".  Serenity replied frowning slightly.  She never liked the idea she was engaged to the earthen prince.  It wasn't that she had anything against the prince.  She just didn't know him, had never met him.  Serenity dreamed of marrying a man that she truly loved, not someone she was ordered to love.

"I know you've never met him".  Queen Selene stated drawing Serenity from her thoughts.

"Well, you'll get to meet him today.  He's coming to the ball.  Isn't it great, darling, you'll finally get to meet your betrothed".  Queen Selene said smiling, hoping her daughter would be happy with the news.

Serenity looked at her mother as if the woman had sprouted another head.  She opened and closed her mouth wanting to curse but not wanting to do so in front of her mother.

"Mother, I thought that I wasn't supposed to meet him until the year of our marriage".  Serenity said quietly, still trying to digest what her mother had told her.  

"Daughter, you will turn sixteen on your birthday, which is a month away.  You will be considered a woman then".  Selene said.  She did not need to say more.  Serenity's eyes widened.  She knew what turning 16 meant.  She would then be old enough to rule the kingdom if something happened to her mother, she was old enough to yield the source of her mother's power, the silver crystal, therefore she was old enough to marry.

"But, mother, I always thought I would have more time.  I need more time.  There is so much that I haven't done, that I want to do.  There is no way that I'm ready to get married."  Serenity screamed realization dawning on her.  All her life this impending marriage had been like something that would always be there but would never happen.  She never expected to really marry the earthen prince.  She always expected to find her true love, her soul mate, long before then, and marrying this fantasy person instead.  That was now a dream, a pointless hopeless dream.

She would be marrying the prince, a man she did not love.

"I'm sorry, Serene, please don't be sad".  The Queen said noticing the unshed tears in her daughters eyes.  She picked up her daughters brush and began brushing Serenity's long silver hair, something that always soothed her when she was a child.

Serenity said nothing.  She watched her reflection as her mother lightly brushed her hair.

She felt numb, as if the whole ordeal had been a dream.  Her mother did not tell her that her affianced would be coming to the palace for the ball.  It was all just a bad dream.

Her mother softly placed the brush back on Serenity's vanity, mistaking her daughter's quietness as acceptance.

"See, Serenity, everything will work out fine.  I know that you don't love the prince now, but you will grow to love him, as he will grow to love you.  Don't worry, my daughter, enjoy the ball tonight.  One of the twins will be welcomed into your court, so this is a joyous occasion".  Selene said.  She gave her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead and exited Serenity's room leaving her with her thoughts. 

**End Of Flashback**

Serenity slowly got up from her vanity.  _I need to take a walk, clear my head _She thought and exited her room.  She passed by the palace guards unnoticed for most didn't recognize her with her hair down and the mark of her heritage, the crescent moon on her forehead, was covered by her bangs.  She slipped outside of the palace doors into her personal garden.  She walked slowly down the familiar path outlined by flowers of numerous colors, which led to the Sea of Serenity, for which she was named.  She always went to the peaceful banks of the crystalline sea when she needed to think.  Large green shrubs covered with silver roses blocked anyone's view that dared to come to the princess's garden.  As Serenity went to pass between the shrubs, she noticed someone swimming close to the sea's shore.  At first she felt outraged that someone had the audacity to come to her garden without her permission; that was until the stranger began to come out of the water.  She quickly hid behind the shrub, blocking the stranger's view of her but not her view of the stranger.  She noticed that the stranger was a man, a nude man.  His midnight black hair hung to the nape of his neck.  He quickly pushed some of the inky strands from his eyes.  Serenity knew that she should leave, go get the guards, but she couldn't turn away from the sight before her.  Never before had she seen a man naked and never before had she seen a man as handsome as the he.  She stepped forward to get a better look at the man, but unfortunately, Serenity had never been very graceful.  She tripped and lost her balance falling right in front of the path, right in the man's line of sight. 

"Who are you"?  The man asked quickly pulling on his pants.

Serenity just sat there looking at the man almost mortified.  _I've really gotten myself into it this time.  He might be some kind of murderer or rapist.  _Serenity thought fear evident on her face.  The man noticed her fear. 

"Don't worry.  I'm not going to hurt you."  He reassured her smiling slightly.  Serenity again noted how gorgeous the man was.  His dark blue eyes stared at her intently.  She thought she could drown in the depths of them.

"Can you get up?"  He asked, irritation seeping into his voice from her lack of communication.

"Y-Yes".  She stammered out and proceeded to stand.  It was then that she noticed she had twisted her ankle.  She began to lose her balance again and prepared herself for the impact of her impending fall. But she never hit the ground; instead she fell right into the arms of the stranger.  Her face was buried in his muscular chest, as he held her up.  

She breathed in his scent, which smelled of the sea and something else that made her head swim from its fragrance.  All she wanted to do was breath in more of the intoxicating scent.

"Usako, are you ok"?  He didn't know why he called the girl that.  The girl kind of put him in the mind of a frightened rabbit.

"I'm fine.  I think I twisted my ankle".  She replied looking up at him.

"Let me have a look at it".  He slowly lowered her to the ground and bent to look at her ankle.  The red bruise stood out against her ivory skin.  He longed to run his hands across the smoothness of her skin.

"May I ask you why you were hiding behind that shrub?"  He asked looking up at her, trying to ignore where his thoughts were leading him.  

Serenity blushed.

"I could ask you why you were swimming in the nude".  She shot back.

"I suppose that you could, but you did seem to enjoy that didn't you".  He stated teasing her.  Serenity blushed again.  She couldn't deny that.

"I don't think you'll be able to walk on that ankle.  I'll carry you back to the palace.  Are you one of the Princess's ladies in waiting?"

He asked standing.

"What is your name?"  Serenity asked avoiding his question.  She wasn't quite ready to let him know that she was the princess.

"I'm Edymion".  He said holding his had out to her.  She accepted and he pulled her upward.  She flinched when her injured foot touched the ground.

"Sorry". He muttered. 

"So what's your name?"

He gently bent to pick her up holding her close to his chest.  He looked into her soft blue eyes that looked just as transfixed into his darker blue ones.

"I know who you are.  You're some kind of angel".  He muttered.  _Beautiful _He thought, looking at the woman in his arms.  She smelt of roses and jasmine.  Her scent began to overtake him, overwhelming him with feelings he knew that he shouldn't feel for someone he had just met.

"Edymion, I'm…" Serenity started about to tell the young man that held her who she was.  She reached up to sweep away the silky black strands of hair that slid into his eyes as he looked down at her.  Her lips parted about to finish the sentence she had started.  Edymion stared at her rosy lips and wondered if they were as soft as the looked.

"I'm Seren…"  She began but Edymion cut her off as his lips landed onto hers.  Serenity reveled in the feel of his lips against her own.  No man before had ever kissed her like this, so she had no other experiences to compare it to, but she knew that this was and would be the best kiss of her life.  His lips gently teased hers at first, caressing hers softly.  Then the kiss became more demanding as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, joining hers in an erotic dance.  He gently lowered them both to the ground.

"Edymion".  She whispered breathlessly.

"What are we doing?  We barely know each other".

"What ever it is, it can't be wrong, Usako.  I feel I've known you all my life".  Edymion whispered back looking into the girl's eyes.  It was then that he realized that still he didn't know her name.

"Serenity".  Luna called looking for her charge.  The royal advisor to the queen was sent again to find the wayward princess of the moon.  She was forever being sent to look for the girl, who never seemed to be where she was supposed to be.  

"Serenity!"  Luna again called heading down the path in the garden that lead to the sea of Serenity.  She knew the girl often went there and as usual she had lost track of time.  She would be late for the ball.

Luna swiftly switched over to her human form, just incase she had to drag the princess away from whatever it was that was occupying her this time.

She walked slowly passed the shrubs that lead to the sea.  The sight before her stopped her in her tracks.  At first glance, she had thought she had walked up on two young guards making out.  No one but a chosen few was allowed into Serenity's garden.  

The silver hair that lay on the ground like a blanket of crystal snow was unmistakable.  Only two people in the Moon Kingdom had hair that color, Queen Selene and Princess Serenity.  

"Princess Serenity!" Luna screamed shocked.  The young couple quickly looked up at the black haired woman standing over them.

"Prince Edymion".  Luna said recognizing the young man in the arms of her princess.  This was not good, not good at all Luna thought.

"You're a Princess".

"You're a Prince".  Serenity and Edymion said looking at each other.  It was then that Edymion realized what he had done and what he had been about to do.  He had kissed the fiancé of his brother, and had almost torn his kingdom apart. 

"No".  Serenity said as she realized the ramifications of what she had done.  She had found her prince and fell in love as she had always dreamed.  She had fell in love with the brother of her betrothed.  The brother of the man she must marry.

Ok people.  What do you think?  Should I continue it?  Read and Review. 


End file.
